


It Aint Easy Being Green

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Frog Patton, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, putting others first spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Remus meets Frog Patton for the first time...
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	It Aint Easy Being Green

Patton had turned into a frog.

Again.

Thankfully, this time he was a small frog, a normal looking one. But still, the sight of him like this had made Roman uncomfortable, bringing up unpleasant memories of trolley bells and the rumble of an engine.

Which was why Patton was currently sitting on the kitchen table, waiting until he could get enough control to change back. Roman was currently in the living room watching a movie, and Patton could partially see it from where he was sitting. Still, he wished he could be in those comfy blankets along with Roman...

“Eh, what’s this? A frog?”

Suddenly, someone was lifting Patton into the air. He gave a distressed croak, squirming slightly in surprise.

“Wait, is this one of those frogs that secretes the stuff that makes you trip balls?”

And then Patton was lifted even higher as he felt a wet tongue run down his slimy back. He croaked again, struggling to get through his panic to speak clearly.

“Ah, I guess not,” the voice sounded disappointed. “Hmm... must be a simple _Lithobates clamitans_. Ah, a fine specimen!”

Patton was turned around to face whomever had picked him up. It was Remus! He brought Patton close to his face, examining him closely.

“Yes... an impressive nictitating membrane. Impeccable dermal plicae. A solid trunk and those are some champion shanks...” Remus smiled, enjoying his new friend.

“Remus, wait!” Patton finally managed human speak. “It’s me, Patton!”

“Patton?” Remus raised an eyebrow, but didn’t move to put Patton back down. “What are you doing as a frog? Green is _my_ color you little thief.”

“It’s been happening ever since the fight,” Patton sighed. “It’s been getting harder to control. I’ve been trying really hard...”

“Hmm, that doesn’t explain why you’re in here and not out there with my brother,” Remus said, cupping his hands so that Patton could sit more comfortably. “What’s up with that?”

“Well...” it was strange to see a frog show human emotion. “Roman isn’t exactly comfortable with me when I’m like this. So I decided to wait it out in here.”

“What?” Remus actually looked angry. “That butthole. I should smack him with my morningstar again...”

“No don’t!” Patton squeaked. “Please... it’s ok. I understand why Roman feels this way. I’d probably feel the same way too.”

“Well... forget him then,” Remus shook his head. “You shouldn’t have to wait this out all alone. Oh!” He suddenly perked up. “Have you seen the swamp I have in my kingdom? I should show it to you, you’ll love it!”

“A swamp?” Patton looked reluctant. “I don’t know. Maybe it would be best to just wait in here.”

“Are you sure?” Remus grinned. “The water’s nice and warm this time of day.”

Patton still looked unsure.

“And it has lily pads that are bigger than my head.”

Patton seemed to be thinking about it.

“And it has the fattest, juiciest flies you’ve ever seen!”

Patton perked up. He almost looked like he was drooling.

“F-Flies?” he asked. “I do like flies... Maybe for a little while. Just until I change back.”

“Yes!” Remus looked excited. “To the swamp!”

He let Patton sit on his head while he rushed off to the Imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, please comment. Also, if anyone wants to make fanart or share the links for this story, you are all welcome to do so. I also have a tumblr blog that you can come hang out on at beautiful-doom.tumblr.com


End file.
